


Twofold

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Crack Fic, Farfarello Being Farfarello, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Schwarz than even Schwarz can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twofold

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Mission 13: Bruch-- Rain of Revenge," "Mission 18: Schuld-- Farfarello," and the _An Assassin and White Shaman_ manga. Alternate Schuldig and Farfarello are inspired by the _An Assassin and White Shaman_ manga but I took some liberties.

"Something's wrong," Farfarello said as he dodged bullets and readied himself to engage the enemy. "Something's coming."

Yeah, fuckwit, something was coming: a small battalion of armed goons, right in front of them, firing at them. But Schuldig felt something else too, a shiver along his skin that set the little hairs standing on end. Of course, he turned to Schwarz's telekinetic and asked, "Are you doing something?"

"It's not me," Nagi said, but from the freaked out look on his face he felt it too and felt it harder. The armed group of norms coming out sure as hell didn't scare him like that. Schuldig tasted his mind and felt the telekinetic's sense of the wrongness, as if the air shivered and groaned.

"Takatori's mucking around in God's domain. Again," Farfarello said with a smirk.

The air _popped_, and so did Schuldig's ears. He blinked at the flash of light, and when he opened his eyes two new people crouched in front of him, a small redhead armed with a sword and another guy with long green hair. Green about the shade Schuldig's had been a while back. He flipped his long green hair out of his face, Schuldig's face but a little softer and studded with gold eyes. He looked damned good with gold eyes. The redhead had an eyepatch and facial scars similar to Farfarello's.

Fuck. He saw his green-haired Doppelgänger murmur it as well.

"And Sister Ruth said that people were as unique as snowflakes," Farfarello said, sounding maliciously amused.

"Sister Ruth was wrong about many things," red Farfarello answered. His eye was brown instead of gold. Why not, when the other Schuldig already had gold eyes?

"You can stare at each other later," Nagi said as he threw assailants around with his telekinesis.

"You can talk. You're not facing down a double," Schuldig said.

"I'm also far more professional."

"Having your period, kid?"

~ Heh. Consider yourself lucky. Our Nagi is more of a bastard. ~

~ That's possible? ~

The two Farfarellos started for the same section of gunmen, gave each other a bemused look, then split off. Schuldig and Schuldig fired their guns and used their telepathy. Nagi threw and broke people. Three of them could have handled this. _Five_ of them made mincemeat of the opposition.

Crawford came in as their own Farfarello shoved a blade through the last man's throat. It made Schuldig smirk to see the look on their fearless leader's face. The other Schuldig wrapped his arms almost affectionately around the other Farfarello's neck, beamed, and said, "Brad! Good to see you!"

Crawford shuddered minutely, then said, "We have to get out of here. You made far too much noise."

"Whatever brought them here is still in the room," Nagi said. "Maybe like a crack in time and space. We'd have to send them back in here."

"We can't do that now. The police will arrive in five minutes, and it will make too much trouble to kill them all. We'll come back later. We're bringing them with us."

"You're not my Brad," the other Schuldig said. "I don't have to take orders from you." Crawford just _stared_ at him until he answered, "Shit, you're close enough. Fine."

They had five minutes, so they walked. The other Schuldig was a little prettier and looked more feminine. Farfarello looked like he would be barely legal in most First World countries. Frankly, he looked a bit like a pretty if scarred and psychotic 12-year-old girl. "What, did you come from the bishie alternate reality?" Schuldig had to ask.

"Are you the pot or the kettle here?" the other Schuldig asked.

"I like this. I miss having a little sister," his Farfarello said with a smirk.

"You're lucky I don't believe in killing myself," red Farfarello answered.

"Suicide is a sin."

"To God, thinking is a sin. I won't stop myself from thinking."

"We're all sinners."

Then they grinned evilly at each other. It made Schuldig's brain hurt. Crawford sure looked like he had a migraine. Nagi struggled to keep a stone face.

  


* * *

In what Schuldig persisted in calling their Star Chamber or Hallway of Eternity, which names unfortunately stuck in Crawford's head, Crawford surveyed the team. Looking at the other Schuldig, he once again gave thanks that his had finally stopped dyeing his hair green. It looked awful. It also clashed with almost everything the telepath had ever worn. This one currently wore all white, as did his attached Farfarello, who seemed more withdrawn than their own.

Fuck. Keeping everyone straight would be a pain in the ass. "I'm naming you," Crawford said.

"We have names already," the other Schuldig said.

"For that, I'm naming you 'Two.'"

"What? And who is he?"

"'Schuldig.'"

"So am I!"

"Here, you're redundant. Be thankful I didn't call you that."

"You're so cute when you're angry, Zwei," Schuldig said with a grin.

"Fuck off," Zwei answered.

"We're Farfarello, but I will be White and he will be Red," Farfarello said.

"It amuses us," the other one said.

It really made Crawford's head hurt. Farfarello would still be Farfarello to Crawford.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go back to the lab right now?" Nagi asked.

"Soon," Crawford replied.

"Thank you. Should I take all of them with me?"

"No. I want you to find out as much about it as you can before we chance putting them back in the area. We don't know what effect it will have."

"What the hell do we do until then?" Zwei asked.

"Get out of my sight while I work on this. I don't care what you do as long as you don't make too much fuss or a mess that could come back to us. Schuldig, you'll be his babysitter."

"Fuck no," Schuldig said.

"Fuck yes. You'll also keep an eye on the white and red Farfarellos. Farfarellos, there will be no killing of priests, nuns, or parishioners. There will be no killing at all."

Farfarello sighed. "Who made you Giver of the Law?"

"He's not the Father either," Red said, which made Farfarello and the Schuldigs grin.

Dammit. "Schuldig, I told you it was a bad idea to let him see _The Island of Dr. Moreau_."

"It was fun! I wanted to see what Farf would make of Moreau's god complex. Besides, it was Marlon Brando with some tiny man accompanying him."

"It had music by Einstürzende Neubauten," Zwei said.

"Montgomery was the Son. I still haven't figured who the Holy Ghost was yet," Red said.

"Val Kilmer was hot in a psychotic way," Schuldig said.

"Go. All of you. Go out. But not too far." Crawford pointed toward the door. The Schuldigs grinned while the Farfarellos followed quietly.

"If you're sending them out together hoping they'd kill each other, I'd understand," Nagi said.

"Have you wondered what would happen if one of our visitors died over here?"

Nagi blanched. "Can we go back to the lab _now_?"

"Yes."

  


* * *

While the Farfarellos sat in the back, Schuldig made Zwei take the shotgun seat. No one drove his car but him. Not even another him was allowed to.

"I have more fun with my Weiß than you do with yours," Zwei said. "Especially Fujimiya."

Part of Schuldig bristled at that, but he said, "Explain that." He caught the surface of Zwei's thoughts but not much beneath that. Checking his own shields, he figured that Zwei got pretty much the same from him. This wouldn't have come up if he hadn't been idly thinking of Weiß.

"I helped kill his parents and comatize his sister. I spared his life. I shaped him in his dreams and helped remake him into Aya. I _own_ him. It doesn't seem like you can say the same."

"I came into his life too late to break him myself."

"A shame." Zwei leaned over and ran his finger down Schuldig's arm. "I want to taste your Fujimiya. I want to fuck his mind raw. Wanna come?"

It sounded wonderful, especially since Schuldig didn't know whether seeing two Schuldigs would make Aya's dented sanity bend or break. But.... "We need him relatively stable. I'm betting it's the same where you come from, so you wanted to see if you could break ours instead. Selfish of you."

Zwei pouted. "I thought I would be more fun than this."

"Let us out here," Farfarello said.

"Why?" Schuldig asked. Then he read it. "You want a _drink_?"

"Crawford said we mustn't kill," cute Farfarello answered.

They would be the terror of any bartender who served them, the thought of which tickled Schuldig immensely. "Yeah, sure. But if you kill anybody I'll make both of you regret it."

Both Farfarellos nodded at the same time, so Schuldig let them get out at the next light. "And what will we do?" Zwei asked.

"You wanted to fuck with someone. Let's find some someones."

"I knew I had to be some fun."

  


* * *

It bothered Farfarello that they couldn't both see each other while sitting side to side, so they took a booth and sat across from each other. The bartender looked relieved that they went somewhere across the room away from him.

The other Farfarello took a long pull of beer, then said, "Schuldigs."

"If snakes mated, that's what it would look like."

The other him smiled. "Sex is inevitable."

  


* * *

Schuldig and his Doppelgänger drew a lot of attention at the club. People seemed to get a kick out of their similar looks. They had half the clubgoers buying them drinks. With so much prey coming right to them, they could afford to be choosy. Schuldig wished he could coast on the other people's highs, but he had to keep an eye on Zwei as well as himself. Besides, Zwei's telepathy sometimes boosted his and sometimes interfered with it. He had trouble keeping his boundaries clear.

The dance floor was packed so tightly that it felt like an orgy of frottage. He and Zwei danced with other people. They danced with each other. They did it all at once. Keeping himself solid was hard, but he worked at it.

  


* * *

The other him was so smug, just from being on his home turf. As if he were the one true Schuldig. Hardly.

Close up, humping to the music, Schuldig looked into a similar face but blue eyes. Those eyes had a bit of a vagueness to them that he felt himself. Dangerous. He loved danger. Their telepathies slid in and out of each other, like fucking. He ran his hands through orange-red hair and wondered if Brad would like it.

  


* * *

After they left the bar they ran into a gang of bullies who sneered at them and blocked their path. It confused Farfarello because he usually had no trouble from people, but then it struck him suddenly. He said, "The eyepatches," at about the same moment the other him said, "They must think we're cosplayers."

Two men with similar scars and eyepatches over the same side. They had to be dressing up, right?

"Which side will you take?" Farfarello asked.

"Left. But you want it too, don't you?"

"You're a guest. I'll take right. And we mustn't kill."

"Crawford didn't say we couldn't hurt."

They drew their blades and lunged. It felt good to have a partner in mayhem who understood the appeal of a good blade.

  


* * *

"Do you feel anything?" Crawford asked. If anyone came to interrupt them, he would foresee it.

"It's almost like an opened window. I can feel a kind of draft of something. Whatever cracked here hasn't healed," Nagi answered. It felt really fucking weird. And completely wrong. The very fabric of reality shouldn't ripple like that.

"Can we get them back where they belong?"

"Maybe. I'm leery of trying to manipulate it yet, though. It needs more study."

"Considering the forces we're toying with, I agree." Crawford stiffened suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Lately, Nagi felt less bound by his customary role as the quiet sullen child and freer to talk with Crawford when Schuldig and Farfarello weren't around.

"I had the sudden feeling that Schuldig is going to do something stupid."

"If you can feel that as it's about to happen, I'm amazed you can ever function at all."

"It's not usually this strong, but there are two of him now."

"All right, I'm studying this rift very quickly."

"Do that."

Nagi felt something really weird in the forces radiating through the crack in time/space, something almost familiar. Shit, he was feeling the other him also trying to manipulate the crack. Both of them at once... that could end badly. He had to get a message to himself.

The other Schuldig and Farfarello had also seen _The Island of Dr. Moreau_, so hopefully the other him had enough of _his_ knowledge to interpret what Nagi sent him.

  


* * *

Crawford couldn't see the rift that had stolen two of his teammates but he somehow felt it. It shivered along his nerves. "Can you get them back?" he asked Nagi.

"You know, there are other pieces of ass out there. Some of them even belonging to telepaths. I'm sure Essett wouldn't mind restocking the team," the telekinetic answered.

"Schuldig and Farfarello belong to me. No one and nothing takes what's mine. Answer my question."

"Maybe I can, after more study. This isn't simple." Nagi's expression altered.

"What?"

"I'm talking to myself in a kind of telekinetic Morse code through the rift. Schuldig and Farfarello made it through safely. They're not in the room right now because the other Crawford didn't want them near the crack until he knew they wouldn't somehow make it do something weird just by standing near it."

He sounded like a sensible, thoughtful man. Good. They were fortunate to have an amenable and intelligent Schwarz on the other side. "Do they have any ideas on getting our people back here?"

"Not yet. But with each of us here coordinating our work, we might be able to feel our way into it. It seems that his Crawford doesn't want to hang onto our Schwarz."

"Is he saying that our side got the better side of the deal?"

"Sure sounds like it."

  


* * *

In the backroom, Zwei kept fucking distracting him. Yeah, distracting him with pleasure and sex, but he had his own partner, thank you. He couldn't keep track of what he was doing and what was being done to him. Either him, damn it. ~ I have my own woman here. Can you keep the psychic noise down? ~

~ You aren't telepath enough to block it out? ~

~ I shouldn't have to. ~

~ We resonate too closely. ~

Being almost the same person. "Leave," Schuldig told his girl. She gave him a nasty look but quickly backed down when he let his sociopathy show on his face more. Zwei let his go too.

~ I can't fuck while you're trying to fuck elsewhere in the room. We do resonate too closely. ~ But he was so horny....

Zwei shrugged. ~ Only one solution then. ~

They grabbed each other.

  


* * *

The other Farfarello lit the candles in his small cell. It looked almost monastic. He worshipped in his own way here, surely. Farfarello had a sprawling space bound by runs of walls he could bang his head against. He couldn't say which was better.

White Farfarello.... White hair, gold eye, rangy body. He could be a wolf in human form. By contrast, Farfarello knew that some people thought him too cute to be much threat, even despite his scars. He soon proved them wrong, but he hated the necessity of that. His body's appearance lied to people.

God lied. He wanted to be truthful.

His body.... He held out the knife to his other. "Hurt me," he said.

Candlelight flickered off his gold eye, making it more gold. "I can't even hurt myself."

"Try." White slashed his arm. The wound barely hurt, but it felt so wonderfully warm. "Again." Yes, more warmth. It felt good.

White stared at him. "What are you feeling?"

"Warm. Good." Farfarello took his knife back and slashed White's arm. "You?"

"Yes."

Farfarello set his mouth to White's flowing wound and sucked at it. "You taste a little different. But still good. Rich." He smiled as he licked the blood from his lips.

White licked his wound, which made him shiver. "Yes, exactly." White kissed him, letting the similar flavors mix.

"I could happily rip you apart and drink you in," they said.

It would be so tempting to slash and luxuriate and taste.... "I don't want to die yet," Farfarello said.

"Too much to do," White answered. He pulled Farfarello's eyepatch off. "Self-abuse is a sin."

"Good." Farfarello did the same to White and saw the similarly damaged and filmy eye with different scars around it and through the eyelid.

Farfarello had moments of doubt sometimes. He wondered if he could have done something to make everything work out differently if he had been stronger or faster or more dutiful. Yet here was another victimized former Jei, suggesting that even more might exist out there, Jei upon Jei upon Jei tormented by a sadistic God. If there had been something he could have done, it hadn't been easy or obvious. That was very comforting.

Wasn't it always the favorite trick of the abuser to make his victim blame himself for the abuse?

White bit his neck and sucked. He could debate philosophy with himself later.

  


* * *

Touch, pleasure, friction, mouths, hands, skin.... They melted and fused through lust. Everything felt good, everything was sexual, and he didn't know which of him was which.

_I am Schuldig._

And so am I....

  


* * *

"Crawford, their staying here is keeping the rift open and destabilizing things," Nagi said with a look of growing horror on his face. "We have to send them back. If I work together with my counterpoint, we can do it."

"It figures," Crawford said. ~ Schuldig! Bring the Farfarellos back to the lab now! ~

  


* * *

"Ow!" they said.

"We only came once," Zwei complained.

~ Now! ~

~ Yes, mein Herr, ~ Schuldig answered as he started to dress. "Asshole."

"The Farfarellos are doing their version of fucking," Zwei said, looking amused and titillated.

"Fucking up their happy little scene makes this a little less annoying."

  


* * *

Their bloody tongues twined sensuously. Farfarello admired the patterns he scratched into Red's body with his fingernails, milder versions of the cuts Farfarello longed to open in his flesh with his blades. Hungry, emphatic, Red moved away a little to sit astride him, perfectly embodying the name he'd taken with his red hair, red lips, red marks and blood trails on his pale skin. Their blood mingled in the red stains on Red's white outfit.

Farfarello spent so much time explaining himself that finding someone who already knew, no words necessary, brought a wondrous pain to his heart. He might be getting ahead of himself or reading too much into this, but he felt that Red loved him truly, without pretenses, in a way no one else ever had.

Red made a small cry that made Farfarello wonder if his thoughts ran in the same direction right now.

~ Playtime's over, kids! Daddy's calling, ~ Schuldig said.

"Fuck off!" both Farfarellos answered.

~ We know where you are, and we're coming for you. If you're not ready when we get there, there will be trouble. ~

"Bring it on," Farfarello said.

~ Against the two of us? We'll shut you down if we have to. ~

"Crawford interrupted you too, didn't he?" Red asked.

The telepathic snarl they heard made the Farfarellos smile.

~ And you don't have time to get romantic about bandaging each other up either! We'll be there in ten minutes. ~

"Not enough time for everything I want to do," Farfarello said.

"Rushing it or leaving it incomplete would only be more frustrating," Red answered.

"It's an imperfect world."

They licked each other's wounds clean, then lovingly bandaged them. Farfarello had always liked the calming, repetitive process of wrapping gauze strips around his arms and liked it even more doing it to Red.

The Schuldigs arrived far too soon and rudely commanded them to get into the car. Disgruntled and disappointed, the Farfarellos didn't say a word the whole ride and felt some annoyance that the telepaths probably saw that as a reward instead of a punishment.

This time in the lab Farfarello could feel the crack in space Nagi had spoke of as a kind of itch along his skin. The Schuldigs looked even more irritated by it. Sweating, looking strained, Nagi said, "You two have to go back now. The longer this stays open, the more damage it will do. It'll destroy both of our realities and perhaps more if it doesn't get closed."

The thought of such a magnitude of death and destruction left Farfarello gaping, thrilled, and awed. _He_ could do that? God must be on fire with rage at having one of His prerogatives so usurped. Red and the Schuldigs looked similarly enthused.

"We'd all be too dead to enjoy it," Crawford said dryly.

"That would suck," Farfarello's Schuldig said.

True. It was too high a cost. "Then it must be. But I will miss you," Farfarello told Red. "Please take some comfort in knowing that you're not alone in your unholy mission."

"I will."

Nagi growled. "Oh for--" Zwei and Red were yanked off their feet and thrown forward. They disappeared in a flash of light. Sweating, panting, Nagi hit the floor on his ass. When Farfarello charged forward, he hit a telekinetic barrier. The boy said, "It _hurt_ monitoring and opening that thing. I didn't feel like waiting for you to say your goodbyes."

"I'm glad to see them go," Schuldig said. "He was cramping my style."

Red was gone. Another of God's jokes. Farfarello would have to mete out a lot of suffering to even begin to balance the scales.

"I can't believe that when your counterparts from another reality arrive you two have to fuck them," Crawford said.

"I imagine that you would kill yours _Highlander_, 'there can be only one' style," Schuldig replied.

  


* * *

Schuldig and Farfarello rolled out, weapons ready, but saw only Brad and Nagi standing nearby. Their Nagi looked as roughed up as the other one had.

"Get up," Brad said.

"Nice welcome," Schuldig answered as he helped pull Farfarello up. The poor little psycho looked a little stunned and very forlorn. Maybe Schuldig could make him happier with a little sex and bloodplay later.

"I actually had a vision of you and your counterpart together." Against his will, Brad had been very aroused by it. Brad had also been very happy that it hadn't been _his_ other self laying claim.

It made Schuldig smile. "So jealous. Hey, you're the one who sometimes tells me to go fuck myself."

"You won't be fucking Farfarello tonight."

Well, well. Brad must have been _very_ jealous. "Then let him kill a bit. He's missing his playmate from the other side."

"I'll allow that."

Farfarello left silently, at a run. Schuldig put his arm over Brad's shoulders and walked out with him, smiling as Nagi followed them and grumbled.

  


* * *

They had been so close, but they should have known better. Farfarello had been the redheaded stepchild of God all his life. The other Farfarello no doubt had a similar story.

"Are you all right?" the priest asked him, perhaps concerned at the blood on his clothing, scars, and visible bandages.

Farfarello stood up in the pew. "God has taken someone from me again, Father. Someone who loved me the way God is supposed to love us, unconditionally. Yet I felt this all-embracing love in this life, not the next." He'd always loved the harsh, metallic sound of his blade extending from his hilt. "Would you care to try God's love against mine, Father? I would."

He might never know that kind of love again. Someone had to pay.

  


* * *

"I'm not interested," Crawford said, refusing to even look up from his paperwork. Schuldig could tell that he didn't look up because he found Schuldig distracting. That might be useful.

"Brad...."

"I'm 'Crawford' to you. I don't know what relationship the other Schuldig had with his leader and I don't care. It changes nothing between us. If too much of him bled into you while he was here, excise it."

Schuldig pouted. What the hell did Zwei have that he didn't? Aside from Crawford's dick on a string. It was something to work toward. But that would be a long campaign, so later. "I'll have to find some other way to get my kicks, then."

He would take Farfarello too, because too much brooding alone wasn't healthy. Speaking of which....

  


* * *

Aya slashed through the last guard. This job would get them a step closer to Takatori, who had commanded the hit on his parents. He remembered their office building exploding, the sight of his sister under the debris, and the glimpse of that green-haired foreigner who later revealed himself to be a recurring enemy.

That wasn't right. They'd been killed in their home, which had been blown up soon afterward. Aya had been hit by Takatori's car.

Yet he remembered....

Aya tugged at his earring, one of the ones his sister had given him as a kind of gag gift and told him to give to a girlfriend if he ever got one. _No_. It was part of his gift to _her_, for her sixteenth birthday.

Two tracks, yet both so real, and he couldn't tell which was which.

"Get out of my head!" Aya snarled and heard Schuldig laughing. Schuldig, who had either orange or green hair.

"Abyssinian," Omi said over his headset. He was monitoring them via the surveillance system. "Siberian and Balinese could use some assistance against Farfarello."

Schwarz. Why had Schwarz come? "I'm coming," he answered back as he sprinted.

Downstairs, Farfarello, who looked to be in a fine rage, ran Yoji and Ken around the floor in a frenzy of weapon-play. As Aya turned the corner to join them, something grabbed him and reeled him in close. "Remember our dreams?" Schuldig whispered in his ear. He had his arm around Aya's neck.

"There were no dreams!" Aya growled back but he remembered a bed and Schuldig at his back and his own hand putting his own katana at his throat as Schuldig whispered despair and suicide in his ear. He remembered the taste of tears.

They weren't his memories. They weren't his dreams. He wasn't that Ran and never had been, no matter what the insertions in his head said. He had to be able to trust his own mind. He had to. It was all he had....

Frustrated, afraid, Aya threw his head back to headbutt Schuldig, but the telepath wasn't there anymore. "See you later, kit," Schuldig said as he and Farfarello moved so fast they couldn't be caught.

Schuldig toyed with him, then _left_?

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked. It looked as if Farfarello had slashed his cheek and arms.

"That hadn't been a serious attack," Omi said over the headset. "I think they were just... bored."

"That's great," Yoji said. "I feel really special."

Aya could still hear Schuldig laughing.

  


* * *

"Hey, Brad, what do you think?" Schuldig asked, grinning.

Brad looked surprised. Score! It wasn't easy to surprise him. "It's orange."

"Red-orange. I know you don't like the green."

"The other Schuldig's hair was orange." Brad didn't like the idea that parts of the other Schuldig might remain within him.

"Which is how I saw that it would look good on me. That's all it is."

Brad thought it looked very striking, especially paired with his Schuldig's gold eyes. _His_ Schuldig. It made Schuldig want to purr. Brad _wanted_ him, right now.

"It'll do," Brad said. He always had to be a hard-ass.

Fortunately, Brad's ass had many good uses.

  


* * *

Alone in his candlelit cell, Farfarello reopened the slashes Red had left him. He wanted these to scar.

  


* * *

~ They're driving me insane. They infect Crawford too, ~ what had to be the other Nagi said through telekinetic Morse code. ~ It would have been so much better if you could have kept them. ~

~ You think _we_ wanted them? ~ Nagi sent back. ~ And isn't talking like this really dangerous? How did you find me? ~

~ I _felt_ you through the rift, so I could find you easily now. It was... interesting. This is just a small data feed across time and space. Between the two of us, we can handle it. ~

It was such an intriguing idea. How could he say no to it, especially when it gave him an opportunity to talk to someone who almost understood what his life was like?

Nagi had never had a pen pal before.

 

### End


End file.
